Dear Diary
by TheEternalSinner
Summary: NO! Please!" I screamed in blind panic. I could only watch in horror as she started reating out loud... What would you do if you would discover that someone stole your diary and was now making it public for the whole school. Shiznat


"Oh god, where did I left it?"

I was muttering as I was franticly searching through my stuff. Creating a huge mess in the progress. By now all my blankets, pillows and other objects on my bed had been thrown off, all drawers had been emptied and my floor had become a sea of stuff that didn't fit the description of the item I was looking for.

I could have sworn I left it under my pillow last night. Suddenly I realized something "No… No that can't be true." I whispered in horror "_She_ couldn't have found it right? Oh god…" If it turned out that the girl indeed was the reason my precious treasure had disappeared I swear I'd do everything in my might to get the girl expelled..

Ever since the summer vacation had ended I was, much to my dismay, assigned to a roommate, Sushiro Haruka. They decided it was absolutely necessary since we were both in the student council and it would help our co-operation But the girl turned out to be a particular 'unique' one to say the least. I sighed, she annoyed me to no end. She was so rough and unmannered most of the time. Only when her best friend Yukino was near she seemed to calm down a little. I should ask her advice on how to tame the beast sometimes.

But for now, I had bigger problems to think of. As I was cleaning the mess I just made I figured that by now it was clear that my diary was nowhere to be found. Which could only mean it somehow had exited this room. And the only person who had necessary lack of manners _and_ the key to our shared bedroom was Haruka. Quickly finishing cleaning up the biggest mess, I exited the room praying that I wouldn't find a smug looking Haruka reading all about my private matters.

I sped through the corridors, hoping that I would see Haruka sitting in a classroom. No such luck, so I decided to look in the student council room. Again luck wasn't on my side. And after I had been through the gardens, the pool, the sport fields, most of the dorms including Yukino's I still hadn't spotted the girl I hoped to see. Feeling beaten I walked back to my bedroom. When I suddenly heard a commotion come from one of the doors I passed. _The canteen _flashed through my head, of course the one place I forgot to look. In one smooth movement I turned and opened the doors, stepping inside.

I was horrified.

My mind could barley register everything I saw. But at least I had found my diary. Except it wasn't in the hands of the girl I thought it would be. This was far worse. In the hands of Haruka it was a harmless tool. A good conversation with her and she wouldn't dare to speak a word about the contents of my diary. But this girl actually knew how to cause harm with it. And by looking at the scene that had unfolded in front of me, she already had. By now the canteen was crowded. All listening eagerly to the girl who stood on a table reading out loud from _my _diary. They hadn't spotted me yet.

"Nao!" I spoke in a demanding tone. "Don't"

Nao noticed me, and instead of the shock I was hoping for a really wide evil grin appeared on her face.

"Shizuru" She spoke in a mocking tone, making everyone turn around and look at me. "How nice of you to join us"

"Give it back Nao" I was trying my best to sound calm and calculated but I could feel my voice quiver.

"No why would I do that, let me think… Everyone here seems to be very interested in what I just read. And.." Her grin grew even wider, she reminded me of the joker now. "And come one, out of everyone you must know best, this stuff you write is _awesome._ And ,last but not least, I can't stand you. You know that. I see no reason to return this little treasure to its owner."

That did it for me. I felt anger boil up inside me. And in a uncharacteristically, uncontrollable rage I dashed forward.

Stupid move.

As I sped in the direction of Nao, I shoved everyone that came on my path aside. I heard Nao yell something, but as I was blindly trying to reach her I realized to late what.

Out of nowhere I felt to arms grab mine from behind. I tried to freak free but it was a one side battle as I felt my arms get twisted. I screamed in pain. I felt the grip on my arms loosen a little but I still couldn't escape from my capturer.

"Shizuru" I heard a rough voice say behind me.

"Haruka?" I questioned "You? Your helping her in this? How low of you"

"Yeah… well you always underestimate my qualities and treat me like a child. With this I'll show you that I have the same capabilities as you"

Nao must have convinced her. Those weren't 'Haruka words' And of course Nao also made her search my private stuff.

"Haruka please" I pleaded in a voice so soft only she would hear it. "They can't know about my secrets. Not all" It seemed to work, I felt het shift a little. But unfortunately Nao had noticed it at well…

"Haruka, she is manipulating you again. I told you right? Sheesh you don't even notice it when she is doing it right in front of you. Now would you be so kind and bring her over here? I want her to listen as well"

She believed her. Dumb girl. She had no idea what she was doing. I felt her grip tighten again as she dragged me over to the table Nao was currently occupying.

"Now where were we?" Nao continued "We already had 'a day of the live of Shizuru Fujino' we have read some random entries. And about your love for tea. Oh I have a idea! Lets read about your love life.. if you have one that is… I never saw you or even hear about you having interest in a boy"

If they would read about that my life would be over. I'd have to transfer schools. I started struggling and pleaded Nao to stop. But Haruka twisted my arm painfully again. Some of my (former) fans where looking a little concerned or guilty. But most of them where just fascinated and curious to know what was going on in my private live. Not caring or thinking about me. I wouldn't forget that.

But for now, all I could do was watching in pain as Nao skimmed through my private life.

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed excitingly "This is perfect, who could have thought you were a.." she stopped and grinned. " You know what I am talking about right? Oh wait. I'll just read it for you"

I felt only horror as she put up her best girly voice and started reading.

_Dear diary, I fear love has struck me. For the first time in my life that is. I almost stared thinking I wasn't able to love. But I was wrong. I think I have been in love with her for a while now. Yes it is a her. I don't really know how to deal with it. I always knew I wasn't really interested in boys but it never occurred to me that I might fall for a girl. I will never tell her. She __would never return it. And perhaps she would find me horrible or disgusting. And the worst thing of all… It is my best friend Natsuki Kuga. How could I do such a thing to my best friend?"_

"Nao stop!" Tears where welling up in my eyes "P-please… stop" I was really desperate now. Everyone around me was whispering to each other, giggling and looking at me.

To my surprise Nao stopped. But instead of looking at me she looked at the doors I had walked in minutes ago.

"Oh this is too good to be true" I heard her mutter.

"Natsuki!" She yelled enthusiastically and waved. Making everyone turn around for the second time today. "Wonderful, you're just the person we needed"

I turned around as well and gasped. Indeed, there was Natsuki. Gazing at the unfolding scene in front of her.

"On no…" I groaned.

She noticed me.

"Shizuru?" She questioned. "Nao. What's going on?" She sounded confused.

"Oh, let me show you!" Nao exclaimed happily.

"NO! PLEASE NAO" I screamed in blind panic. I'd do anything so Natsuki wouldn't find out "S- stop Nao.." Was all I could say as I still struggled weakly to get free.

Natsuki was shocked by my sudden outburst. She looked to Nao and at what she was holding. I could see that she recognized the book. I often wrote in it when she was around. She always said it was silly and a waste of time to write everything that happened down. I saw her facial expression chance. She must have realized what was going on. She seemed angry.

"Nao, give it back to her, you have no right to do this" I heard her say in a angry demanding voice

I was surprised, she came up for me? She choose my side! Good friend. I felt grateful. And felt a tiny spark of hope flutter, maybe there was a chance Natsuki wouldn't get to know my secret.

But Nao seemed uninterested by her angry tone. "What are you gonna do If I don't little mutt?"

Natsuki wouldn't let this happen. She seemed offended. "Give it back to her, these things are private" She started to walk over to Nao, she was planning to get my diary back.

"Oh but don't you want to know what's in it Na-tsu-ki after all it is _all_ about you.

Natsuki slowed down. My spark of hope dimmed. She was in doubt I saw it. Deep down she wanted to know what I had written about her.

"Nao" Natsuki said as she was still walking slowly towards her "I will say this one more time. Give. It. Back…"

She sounded a lot less convincing this time.

"Oh of course I will, But first I want to read this little part over here to you.

Natsuki stopped walking. And I mentally prepared for the torture I was about to go through.

"_Dear diary, I think I'll always stay alone. I don't think I can move on this easy. I'll never be able to move on. I wish it wasn't so hard to tell. I tried but each time I think of what her reaction might be. And I fear It won't be a good one. It is starting to become painful to be with her every day. But I don't think I can be without her either. It tears me apart. But I can't do anything I love her and I always will. And I hope that one day I'll find the courage to tell her the truth. To tell her: I love you Natsuki._

Natsuki seemed stunned. I think she didn't even realize Nao had stopped reading. She stared at me with disbelief. No, my world was crushed. She surely hated me now. Tears where sliding down my cheeks. This was too much. I let my head hung down and closed my eyes. The only thing that stopped me from sinking to the ground was Haruka's ever tight grip.

I was hoping that Natsuki would simply turn around and walk out of the room so I wouldn't have to deal with her. At least not now, in front of all these people. But instead of that I heard her stepping closer.

After I heard her stop walking I opened my eyes a little. Since I was looking at the ground I only saw a pair of shoes. Her shoes. She was standing really close. I shut my eyes tightly again and prepared for the emotional torture that was about to come.

But instead of the harsh words, laughter or even slap I had been expecting I suddenly felt a hand gently grab my chin and my head was tilted up. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring into the two most beautiful emerald eyes in the world that belonged to the girl I loved so much. And to my surprise I noticed something else. She was _smiling. _I was confused.

Then it all happened very quickly. She closed her eyes again and moved closer. And after I felt her hesitating for a split second, she pressed her lips against mine. My eyes widened in shock. And then the shock made way for realization. "_Natsuki doesn't hate me" _Flashed through my head._ "She loves me. Natsuki loves me!"_

I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. Haruka's arms went limb behind me and I regained movement in my own arms and immediately wrapped them around Natsuki's neck. I felt her arms slide around my waist in return. All the whispering and giggling around me had fell silent.

When I felt Natsuki back away I couldn't help but smile a little. Natsuki moved her hand, that still was holding up my chin, and wiped the tears that where left on my face and whispered softly:

"I love you to Shizuru"

That did it for me. My small smile turned into a huge grin which covered my face. I looked at Natsuki and saw she had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on her face. She placed her hand in mine and I immediately closed it, so I was holding hers. Natsuki turned around and walked in the direction of the exit, carrying me with her.

And just before we left I looked behind me, and saw a lot of perplexed people with Nao being the winner. Her expression was hilarious. I giggled. Poor girl I almost felt sorry for her. This hadn't turned out like she had hoped. Not at all. And I was really thankful for that.

--------------------------

" Na-tsu-ki?" I spoke sweetly as we were walking through the corridors.

"Eh!?" She blushed "What is it?"

"What are you going to do with me now?"

"Uh… I hadn't thought that far actually…"

"So Natsuki does all this just to claim me and then doesn't know what to do next?" I faked a sniff.

"No!... it's just… I thought it was already very brave of me what I did back in there…. Right?

"Yes, it was Natsuki" I squeezed her hand a little. "It was the best thing anyone has ever done for me. You are wonderful"

"Thank you…"

"Oh I have a idea!" I exclaimed "Let's go to _your_ room.

"What? Why?" She blushed. So cute!

"Well…."I pretended to think deeply "Because you room doesn't have a annoying roommate that goes through you private stuff. That means no one will disturb us"

She blushed even deeper. "What are you suggesting with that Shizuru?"

Oh sometimes the things she said where to good to be true.

"Let me show _you"_ I grinned and sped off in her rooms direction, dragging her with me.

She didn't complain.

And neither she didn't complain once during the whole day _and_ night we spend together afterwards.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahaha Finished! XD my first story I finished. And my second ever written…

This what kind of my idea of how Shizuru and Natsuki would end up together if there weren't any hime powers. Now if there wouldn't be hime powers I think none of them would have went to fuka in the first place… but that are details XD

Also… I must confess. This Idea is not mine…. Four years ago I was fan of another pairing and read about those… and one of the stories went a little like this. I tried looking for it… but since I forgot the title and the writer I cannot find it anymore…

So I created my own version.

Hoe you liked it^^

Ps... I like Nao and Haruka(well I hate Haruka in mai hime but she rules in my otome. And I don't like Natsuki and nao together because I love Shizuru so much) But I couldn't think of any better fitting people:P

The Eternal Sinner.


End file.
